La familia Arcana
by akuma doi
Summary: en un lugar de mar donde se encuentran tres islas juntas, en una de ellas es protegida por una familia de yakuzas las cuales tienen poderes, otorgados por el contrato que hizo la cabeza de la familia. las cosas cambian cuando el papa decide retirarse de su puesto y el matrimonio de sus hijos (levi y mikasa) Participa en el evento Trifecto del grupo dictadura riren


Capitulo 1:

El inicio de nuestra familia

En alguna parte de nuestro mundo por el siglo XVII cuando los hombres peleaban por las tierras de aquel mundo en alguna parte del mar donde se crearon tres islas, llamadas: rose, maría y shinganshina. En ellas se fundaban nuevas ciudades de paz y tranquilidad con sus respectivos servidores los cuales eran llamados samuráis los cuales se encargaban de la paz guiados por su daimyo (señor feudal) la gente vivía en armonía y felicidad pero eso no duro mucho, la guerra llego a ellas y con ella odio y traición del hombre por la ambición.

La guerra duro por 100 años dejando en su camino un rio de sangre y cuerpo sin vida por la calles, los samuráis a ya no tener un daimyo al cual servir fueron desapareciendo al grado de ya no existir, fue cuando todo cambio por la causa de un hombre que deseaba la felicidad de su familia y seres más cercanos. Cuyo hombre hizo un contrato místico dando por paga, el bienestar de las islas.

Y es aquí donde empieza nuestra historia…

Se encontraba un par de jóvenes correr por la cuidad, escondiéndose de los bombardeos y tiroteos de que oían a su alrededor, ambos se encontraba demasiados cansados a causa de sus heridas y el desgaste de sus piernas al correr, escondiéndose de un par de hombre vestidos de uniformes armados por un rifle. Se escucho otro estruendo acompañado de un grito grave.

-¡grisha!- grito el otro acercándose a él para ayudarle a levantarse viendo a su amigo sostener su ojo derecho mientras este sangraba.

-creo que no podremos salir de esta, Kenny- agrego apoyándose de su amigo –al parecer este fue nuestro último viaje- decía con voz pausada.

-vaya hombre que eres- agrego él cuando fueron rodeados por varios uniformados.-mierda-.

-Kenny Ackerman, entréguese junto con la reliquia, si se resiste abriremos fuego- dijo uno de ellos mientras todos levantaban sus rifles y apuntaba a su dirección.

-que haremos Kenny-.

-hare mi última carta- dijo sacando de su bolsillo una caja dorada, giro a ver a su compañero – estás conmigo-.

-conoces la respuesta- dijo grisha sonriendo.

-yo Kenny deseo hacer un contrato con la reliquia de esta isla- dijo el haciendo que la caja dorada se iluminara y de ellas salieran cartas que lo rodearon deteniéndose una que brillaba frente a él.

-quien es aquel que desea usar los poderes de los arcanos- dijo aquella carta que su portaba llevaba a un rey en su trono mientras sostenía el mundo en la mano.

-yo soy aquel que lo desea- dijo viendo a los uniformados apuntarle.

-puedo sentir el amor que le tienes a mis tierras y por ello te daré mi poder, solo tienes que decir: ll Mondo (el mundo).

-ll Mondo- dijo Kenny provocando que una gran luz iluminara su entorno, segando a todos los soldados y todo los presentes…

.

.

15 años después…

Se encontraba una ciudad haciendo sus cosas cotidianas, viéndose correr niño de un lado a otro por las calles, gente en las esquinas esperando a que el semáforo cambiara de luz, gente grita la mercancía que ofrecía con su oferta de precios, todo estaba tranquilo sin alguna anomalía.

-¡cuidado!- grito un hombre a correr a un lugar donde protegerse viendo un carro pasarse el alto junto atrás de él, otro igual con una persona en el quema cocos.

-sujétese bien señorita Mikasa- decía la castaña que manejaba.

-Isabel no los vayas a perder de vista- agrego ella.

Mientras en el otro carro viajaban cuatro personas de aspecto corpulento y mediocre.

-esa estúpida familia piensa que podrá con nosotros- decía uno contando una faja de billetes.

-imbécil da la vuelta aquí para que la pierdas- decía otro.

El carro giro para perderse entre las calles cerradas de aquel lugar, riendo los ocupantes de que por fin se habían desasido de aquellas molestias, pero fue grande su sorpresa a toparse con alguien de traje color petróleo, lentes oscuros con ambos brazos a sus costados con las manos en las bolsas que se alcanzaban a esconder por la gabardina que llevaba sobre puesta frente a ellos.

-llévatelo- dijo al parecer el jefe del grupo –es uno más de ellos, mátalo haber si escarmientan no meterse con nosotros-.

El trajeado siguió en su sitio sin hacer alguna clase de movimiento que le indicara que se movería. Entonces el lugar se oscureció mostrando detrás del él una silueta negra de más de tres metros.

-La Morte (la muerte)- dijo aquel trajeado haciendo que la silueta tuviera forma, mostrando a un espectro cadavérico con capa sostener una guadaña, elevándola para desplazarla y partir en dos aquel carro, donde le fin a la persecución. Camino hacia la salida de aquel lugar mientras se hacía de nuevo la luz y con ella la explosión del carro. Un carro rechino a detenerse a unos pocos metros del.

-otra vez lo volviste a ser- agrego Mikasa dando un brinco para bajar del carro –porque siempre te llevas la mejor parte- dijo con molestia. El la veía con reproche por lo poco delicada que era, ella traía una falda color petróleo corta, medias hasta los muslos, saco de vestir abrochado por el medio dejando ver su camisa color blanca con una bufanda en el cuello y una botas.

-hermano, nos volviste a ganar- hablo esta vez Isabel acercándose mientras se ruborizaba. Ella vestía un saco del mismo color con una camisa blanca remangada a los codos, un short corto, medias a los muslos de color negras y unos botines.

-solo pasaba por aquí- dijo caminando a dirección a la esquina –por cierto y el mocoso no le toca vigilancia con ustedes-.

-hermano tenia asunto que atender sobre la herencia- Isabel hablo poniendo las manos atrás de ella- últimamente se la pasa en la oficina- finalizo agachando la cabeza.

-hermano Levi y tu equipo donde esta- Mikasa agrego mientras se cruzaba de manos.

-me esperan a unas cuadras de aquí. Stk… voy tarde- dijo viendo se reloj- bueno mocosas tengo que irme… decía cuando fue interrumpido por tres tonos de teléfono, sacaron su celular.

-escucho- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-papa los quiere a todos en la mansión dentro de las 300 horas- dijo la voz de la bocina para colgar en cuanto termino la frase.

-sube te llevaremos- dijo Mikasa mientras entraba al piloto y Isabel atrás. Dejando a Levi entrar en el copiloto.

.

.

Llegaron en poco tiempo la mansión se centraba en un cerro cercas de la ciudad, desde ahí podía ver la ciudad y a sus habitantes, la familia Ackerman era muy reconocida por la protección que le ofrecía y respectada al ser unos de los tres grupos de la yakuza ahí en la isla de shinganshina. Demás de sus grandes poderes que cada uno de los integrantes poseían, adquiridos por el trato que había hecho "papa" con las cartas arcanos.

Bajaron de carro y entraron a la mansión viendo a varios de sus integrantes ya reunidos ahí mientras charlaban de cosas triviales y a ver entrar a Mikasa y Levi todos se detuvieron de sus cosas para hacerles una reverencia.

-bienvenidos señorita Mikasa, señorito Levi- decían todos al mismo tiempo.

-papa, los espera a ambos en su oficina-dijo una de ella.

Caminaron por el gran pasillo del segundo piso, al fondo se encontraba la oficina donde casi siempre papa se la pasaba, pero estos ultimo días a estado algo deshabitado por la enfermedad que le dio ocasionando que estuviera en cama. Tocaron la puerta antes de ingresar pero obteniendo el pase de la voz fuerte y roca del otro lado.

-Mikasa por favor haz de esperar un momento deseo hablar con Levi primero- se escucho, abriendo la puerta Levi para entrar. Ya adentro se encontró con papa (que en realidad era el tío Kenny) sentado en el escritorio viendo algunos apuntes y a unos pocos metros del sentada sin decir nada su madre la cual a verlo le sonrió.

Kenny era la cabeza de la familia, familia que él había formado cuando la guerra termino en aquella ciudad, el tenia tres años en ese entonces, el vestía un traje de color blanco formado por una camisa, chaleco y saco, saco el cual se ponía por encima pasando solo una manga en él para que no se le cayera, un pantalón algo ajustado, sus par de anillos y un reloj de oro. Kushel también vestía de color blanco pero a diferencia de ser un traje este era un kimono tradicional con un bordado de rosas doradas, cabello suelto con una peineta adornada a un lado.

-para que deseabas verme- dijo como siempre.

-los motivos son grandes, ya que deseo pronto retirarme de este puesto deseo que tu o mi hija lo tomen, pero viendo tu gran desarrollo en la familia quiero que tú seas el siguiente "papa" – agrego como siempre, directo –además estas en la edad de hacer familia y por lo que veo no has conseguido alguna propuesta.

-mi propuesta esta con Isabel- Levi dijo sin más –de que haiga roto el compromiso con Mikasa no se significa que Isabel lo acepte-.

-lo sé, pero eren es el tutor legal de ella, puede que yo sea tutor de ambos pero eso no me justifica porque eren rompió el matrimonio, el sabe el motivo- hizo una pausa –entonces serás mi sucesor-

-te equivocas, te lo volveré a decir; no me interesa ser la cabeza de la familia- Levi hablo viendo a su madre agachar la cabeza –si no hay más que decir me retiro-.

-cuando salgas pídele a Mikasa que entre-

.

.

.

-capitán para que lo quería ver papa- dijo petra acercándose a Levi junto a su grupo elite.

-las niñerías de siempre- dijo con simpleza.

-no deberías de hablar así de papa hermano- decía Isabel acercándose a él.

-ese vejete no entiende, le gusta solo fastidiar mi vida- dijo Levi molesto.

-no creo, de ser así ya estarías como él desea verte- dijo una voz haciendo que todos girar a ver de quien se trataba. Apreciando a una persona de traje del mismo color, camisa de manga larga con saco, un pantalón de vestir algo ajustado mostrando esas gruesas y sexi piernas con un par de cinturones en las caderas, torera corta y botines negros (para que se den una idea como el personaje de amnesia el del traje rojo, no me acuerdo como se llama).

-¡hermano eren!- grito Isabel acercándose a él, abrazándolo de un brazo- donde has estado todo este tiempo… sabes hermano hoy Levi nos ayudo con un trabajo- decía ella feliz.

-vaya en serio- dijo eren mientras tocaba su cabello, cambiando su semblante de serio a triste –admiras mucho a Levi- dijo al fin.

-lo quiero mucho- dijo ruborizada.

"lo amo demasiado, es mi vida"

\- parece que Mikasa ha bajado, ve con ella- agrego señalando a Mikasa bajar por las escaleras, viendo ir a Isabel.

-se puede saber que te sucede- hablo Levi acercándose a él con el semblante que lo diferenciaba. Ambos se encontraban solos – has vuelto a ver algo- agrego

-no pasa nada- ruborizándose, giro su rostro para que Levi no lo viera.

-mocoso nos conocemos desde pañales así que no me salgas con esa mierda- dijo sin obtener una respuesta de eren –no se cuales fueron tus motivos para cancelar ambos compromisos pero…-

-usted quiere a Isabel- dijo eren cortándolo.

-si la amo…y espero que algún día me digas los motivos de tu decisión- agrego caminando hacia el frente viendo a Kenny bajar por las escaleras junto a su madre.

-mis motivos… ya no importan- dijo eren en un susurro caminando a la misma dirección de Levi escuchando el escándalo que hacia los integrantes de la familia al ver a papa y mama.

-buenas noches hijos míos. Como ven lo he llamado para darle un par de noticias que podrían cambiar la vida de esta familia- dijo Kenny viendo a los integrantes murmurar entre ellos –primero que nada es… que mi hermosa hija Mikasa cumplirá 16 años mañana- pauso teniendo gritos y bullas – también la noticia de retirarme de ser la cabeza de la familia- el lugar quedo en silencio, volviendo en segundo los gritos y protestas por tal noticia.

-calma, no es todo, hare un concurso de duelos arcanos de donde se escogerá al siguiente sucesor de la familia y con él, el compromiso de matrimonio de mi hija, Mikasa Ackerman-.

-pero que mierda estás diciendo padre- esta vez grito Mikasa.

-lo que has oído…- pero no termino de decir cuando Mikasa se lanzo a él atacándolo con sus piernas. –Es todo el poder que decisión que tienes- dijo cuando detuvo su pierna.

-no pienso seguir tus juegos- agrego ella volviendo a dar lucha, tirando patadas en el aire, tratando de darle en el rostro.

Kenny uso su poder de la carta provocando que Mikasa se debilitara y saliera volando para chocar en una de las paredes. Levi a ver esto no soporto más y saco su katana para enfrentarlo pero fue detenido por Isabel. Mikasa se levanto y corrió hacia Kenny pero esta vez fue detenida por eren, al estrellar su pierna con la ella.

-no dejare que lastimes a papa- agrego él.

-estás de acuerdo con esto ¿dime porque?- dijo ella a separarse deteniendo sus lagrimas mientras apretaba sus manos a los costados.

"porque lo permites, si sabe que es a ti a quien amo"

Eren escucho en su mente al sentir un palpitar en el cuerpo, su poder se activaba solo, ocasionado que pudiera sentir el corazón de las personas, justo como ahora con Mikasa y poco antes con Isabel.

-es la decisión de papa- dijo con un tono triste, sabía que Mikasa estaba lastimada desde que el rompió el matrimonio pero en el corazón nadie mandaba, el más que nadie lo sabia levanto la vista y giro a ver a Levi, el cual lo veía con molestia mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"quiero que el solo me veía a mi… pero es imposible, yo no estoy es su corazón"

Pensó mientras retiraba la mirada de Levi y veía a Mikasa.

-bueno basta de pelear, no sé porque mierda estas ayudando esta absurda decisión pero no pienses que me quedare con las manos cruzadas- Levi camino para quedar unos metro de eren sacando su katana.

Eren a ver la actitud de Levi, sonrió tristemente mientras extendía sus manos y de ellas aparecían un par de espadas.

\- Morte (muerte)- dijo Levi al cubrirse de un tono azul su katana y detrás de el salía la muerte.

-Gli amanti (los amantes)- agrego eren rodeándose de un destello amarillo y sus ojos cambiar del mismo color mientras atrás de el salía un par de jóvenes abrazados.

Ambos estaban listo para atacar cuando fueron detenidos por algunos de los integrantes del la familia.

-es suficiente Levi, no debes pelear. Ll mato (el loco)- dijo Isabel acercándose mientras lo abrazaba.

-suéltame- dijo eren con simpleza a ser sostenido por reiner.

-discúlpame pero no puedo. Forza (fuerza)- dijo.

\- basta- dijo esta vez Kenny.- hare el duelo de los arcanos ahí se decidirá quién tomara mi cargo y con ella mi hija- agrego viendo a Mikasa- pero también hare una petición; aquel que me gane podrá escoger no importa cuál sea, la cumpliré- dijo viendo que la mirada de Mikasa se iluminaba podía ella decidir su destino.

-así que dentro de un mes de hará el duelo. Les deseo lo mejor- dijo girando para subir las escaleras detrás de el kuchel.

-es una buena oportunidad no crees Mikasa- dijo para volver a girar y caminar rumbo camino Kenny.

Mikasa se levanto con ayuda de Hanji, viendo hacia donde su padre se perdió sintiendo que no todo estaba perdido, giro a ver a su hermano/primo y a eren. Viendo a este ultimo caminar para perderse en los pasillos, sin mirar a nadie, Levi lo iba a seguir cuando la voz de Hanji interrumpió.

-déjalo solo Levi, ahora necesita pensar las cosas-

-déjame pasar quiero que me dé una buena explicación a esto- dijo tratando de apartarla.

-hermano- esta vez hablo Isabel con un tono triste –no lo atormentes mas de lo que esta… puede que no diga nada pero el saber mejor que nadie lo que sentimos… recuerda que su poder lo hace- dijo viendo hacia donde eren se perdió.

Levi chasqueo aguardando su katana saliendo de ahí hacia su habitación, claro que sabia por el tormento que eren pasaba gracias a la carta que tenía como dueña, pero eso no le justificara que actuara de esa manera. Dejaría que se relajara para después hablar con más calma.

Pero lo que nadie sabía, que al que joven de cabellos castaño tenía un secreto, uno que al parecer lo atormentaba.

-un bakuto, no llora. Un bakuto, no llora- decía eren mientras sus ojos brillaban y su pecho, donde poseía la marca de su carta, girando su mirada hacia un tatuaje que portaba bajo sus ropas, aquel emblema de su familia cazadora.

Continuara….

*bakuto: es jugador.

Biografía de los personajes.

*Mikasa: la luna (la moon)

+Carta: 18

+Poder: traer los sentimientos de la personas. Puede entrar a los sueños de las personas y regresarlas de sus delirios. De descontrolarse puede dejar a la personas sin sentimientos (un cuerpo sin alma).

*Levi: la Morte (la muerte)

+Carta: 13

+Poder: el poder de dormir a la gente. De descontrolarse lo somete a un eterno sueño (mujer dormida).

*Isabel: ll mato (el loco)

+Carta: 0

+Poder: el poder de la palabra. Todo lo que diga con sentimiento se puede cumplir. De perder el control puede traer desgracias en su entorno.

*Eren: Gli amanti (los amantes)

+Carta: 6

+Poder: sentir los sentimientos del corazón de las personas, efecto que se activa automáticamente a tocar a otras personas. Pero también tiene otra función la cual se desconoce.

….. …

Bueno espero te guste y puedas darme tu opinión se me hizo algo confuso pero espero que no te pierda, gracias nuevamente y no leemos jijij.


End file.
